


A Child's Heart

by sacredraisincakes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredraisincakes/pseuds/sacredraisincakes
Summary: Hunith doesn't ask for the world. All she wants is someone to love her son as much as she does.





	A Child's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the hurt/comfort bingo prompt "bathing/washing someone"

 

 

Merlin slapped his palm half-heartedly at the tepid water pooled around his waist. “It's cold,” he groused.

“You should be grateful it's not frozen, darling. This is really quite lovely for nearing Samhain.”

“It _is_ frozen. _I'm_ frozen.” Merlin slapped the water again with a pout.

Hunith smiled softly and scrubbed her son’s arms a bit more roughly, hoping friction might warm him up. It wasn't really his fault she'd had to dunk him in the river. Her poor little boy. All he wanted was to fit in with the other children in the village, but it would never be. Not so long as he had to hide who he was.

She had thought about taking him to the druids when he first started showing his abilities. They would know what to do. And Merlin wouldn't have to worry about hiding himself there. He'd be surrounded by others just like him, who could teach him and play with him and love him for every part of his too big heart.

But the druids were too good at hiding, and Hunith didn’t dare traipse aimlessly through the forest with a helpless infant on her back. So they stayed. Maybe it was time to reconsider. Merlin was eight now. He could at least run if they were attacked in the woods.

“Mama, why does everyone hate me?”

Her heart shattered. “Oh, my precious boy. No one hates you.”

“Then why are they always making fun of me? And stealing my toys? And shoving me in the mud?” He scraped a handful of dirt from beneath him and threw it further into the river.

“I don't know, love. I think some people just have more trouble than others seeing into the heart of a person.” Hunith helped him to his feet and wrapped him in a thick blanket before lifting her baby to her hip. “And you, my little wizard, have the dearest heart of them all.”

Merlin snuggled into her neck as she carried him back into the village. As they passed by the midwife’s, Hunith spotted a line of three boys sitting sullenly on a bench. All three bore various bruises and scrapes, and one had cradled his wrist gently. Next to them was another boy with a swollen eye, who nonetheless beamed at Hunith and Merlin as they approached.

“Merlin! Hi, Hunith! Can Merlin come over to play later?”

“Will!” A stern woman emerged from the midwife’s home. “You won't be playing with anyone for a long time! What has gotten into you? Fighting? I taught you better than this.” She gripped her son by the wrist and yanked him away towards their own hut.

“But, Mama!” Will protested as he was dragged away. “They were being mean to Merlin! I was just trying to help!”

Hunith smiled to herself and hugged her boy tighter. Perhaps it wasn't time to give up on Ealdor after all. The druids might love him for his magic, but there was nothing more magical than a person loving another for themselves.

 

 


End file.
